


Memory Fades

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new face that she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Fades

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 9. Look even more het! This could be seen as a sequel to [Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196521) which I wrote for Day 8.

Jenna slowly circled her clit with her vibrator and closed her eyes. She tried to picture the face that she loved best but time had dulled her memory and the face she saw was a new one. Intense blue eyes had replaced the brown of her memory and blonde hair had become gray tinted brown. Lost in the moment she didn’t question it, bucking her hips forward and riding the waves of pleasure, she came with a new name on her lips. But later she would cry for what she’d forgotten and for what she wasn’t yet ready to face.


End file.
